


Obvious

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag: Driven, Episode Tag: Jeopardy, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “You love her, don’t you?” “Was it that obvious?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was looking up writing prompts on Pinterest (seriously, go look) and this was one of the ones I found. Enjoy!

The first time he says the words, it’s 1999. Jethro’s just returned from Paris, alone. They’re at the bar, drinking. It’s not something either of them indulged in much, but he could tell his friend needed it. They talk about everything and anything, and he’s careful not to bring up fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. The night starts to wind down, and he’s just finished a story about the time he was in London for a conference.

The words just come out.

“You love her, don’t you?”

His friend chuckles into his beer, “Was it that obvious?”

He can hear the pain in his voice, and speaks gently, “Of course. Everyone gets the same look in their eye.”

* * *

 

The second time the words are said, it’s the night before her birthday. The Goth is standing at his desk, waiting for the man to get there. They observe her from the elevator. It’s 2001, and his friend still looks the same, if not a little grayer. The suit he wears is something he’s never seen him in, the tie matching both the red of Abby’s dress and lips. He grins, watching her start to pace.

She’s only been at the agency a couple months but already has the man’s eyes sparkling in a way he hadn’t seen since…

“You love her, don’t you?”

“Ah, Duck,” he smiles, starting to head over to her, “was it that obvious?”

He smiles and enters the elevator, speaking to himself, “Oh Jethro, when has it ever not been?”

* * *

 

It’s 2006 the next time he says the words. Rather than to his long-time friend, however, he’s speaking to the bubbly Goth that paces outside Autopsy. She observes the two, waiting for the right moment to go in. He pats her on the back, feels the tension in her shoulders. Her emerald eyes are trained on the woman clutching the coffee cup, and he smiles softly.

“You love her, don’t you?”

She stops moving, and it’s clear she hadn’t thought of it that way. Or maybe she thought she was hiding it better. She grips his hand, squeezes for reassurance, “Was it that obvious?”

He chuckles softly, pats her cheek, “My dear, a lot of things are obvious. Go on, now.” He watches as the door slides open and she enters Autopsy. He smiles as the Goth hugs the woman, catching the confusion in the redhead’s eyes.

* * *

 

He expected that he wouldn’t say the words again for a few more years, but it’s been less than six months when he says the words to the redhead. It’s 2006 and Jethro’s been back two months. The case of an AI SUV was interesting; how the Navy lieutenant died was the question. There’s a whirl of emotion within a few hours.

The Gothic scientist is still coughing when she’s brought in for a check-up after inhaling carbon monoxide from the homicidal car.

“Sit, sit,” he says, “I’ve got her, Jethro. Go get the bastard.”

He’s gotten through the basic check-up procedure when he notices the redhead watching from outside Autopsy. He smiles, tells the Goth to keep the oxygen mask on, and meets the woman outside the Autopsy doors.

“Director.”

“How is she, Ducky?”

“Still light-headed but otherwise, ok.”

“Good, good.”

He smiles. She hadn’t heard a word he’d said, “You love her, don’t you?”

He expects her to deny it, but she sighs, runs a hand through her hair, “Was it that obvious?”

“You’d be surprised how many times I’ve had this conversation, Director. Everyone has a tell. Go on.”

She smiles, patting him on the back gently before squaring her shoulders and entering Autopsy. He chuckles softly, watching the Director hop up onto the slab beside the Goth, wrapping an arm around her, and the scientist smiles under the mask, falling into her.

* * *

 

Abby catches his eye and he smiles, heading towards the elevator. Jethro steps off, and he passes him, patting him on the arm.

“Duck?”

“She’s with the Director. You have 5 minutes.”

“Aren’t you going to ask? Humor me?”

He smiles, “Do you love them, Jethro?”

The former Marine smiles, and there’s the same look as 1999 and 2001, “Was it that obvious?”

He chuckles as the doors close.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
